


Happily Ever After

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Celeste never thought that this would end like this. Two men in love with her, but fate seems to have other plans. Will Celeste find her happily ever after? Even with all the circumstances?





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Celeste Perlin
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 13 minutes

It’s the day before the wedding of Liam and Celeste. She made it. She pleased the press, impressed the Queen and the King, brought House Beaumont back into glory. And she even cleared her name after the drama with Tariq and banished Madeline out of Cordonia.

Celeste wakes up earlier than usual and has again nausea like the past days. Hana gave her a pregnancy test last week, just in case. She’s been a good friend during the engagement tour and even during the social season, she’s been the best friend.

But it can’t be. Celeste was carefully the whole time, especially because she never had sex with Liam. The man she actually should have sex with. But she was with Drake. They shared little moments here and there. Stargazing before a snowstorm, kissing in the study of Bertrand, kissing in the garden before the coronation, sneaking out when there is an opportunity. And two weeks ago, their end up together in her room, kissing and making love. Drake stayed till the next morning which was the best day in her life. It was like Drake was hers, forever. But it was just a dream.

Celeste wants to be sure. That’s why she locks the bathroom door and made the pregnancy test. The waiting feels like infinity. But then after a long waiting for her alarm on her phone goes off and the result is there. Shit.

 _I’m pregnant._ Celeste can’t believe what she sees. She has to sit down on the bathtub edge and stares on the test.

_This is a nightmare. How could I explain to Liam that I am pregnant while we never had sex? Oh gosh. This is terrible._

Suddenly someone knocks on the bathroom door. “Celeste? Are you in there?“ Drake's voice echoes through the door.

“Yes, one minute.” She hides the pregnancy test in a place no one would ever look into.

"Hey, what are you doing here?” Drake turns to her after hearing her voice, hands in his pocket.

“Saying goodbye.” This sentence feels like someone slapped her in the face.

“What do you mean?“ Celeste tries to stay calm, but she can feel the knot forming in her throat. The eyes start to get filled with tears. She tries her hardest to fight them back.

“Tomorrow is your big day. You finally get your happily ever after with Liam. He will make you so happy. And-"

“Are you serious Drake?” Her sadness turns into anger. How dare he to think after everything they went through that this marriage is what she wants. Drake looks at her, she can see the hurt even when he tries the hardest to hide it behind a stern face.

“You really think Liam is the person I want? After everything?“

He looks down, can’t look at her because he knows exactly what she feels. "I am sorry, Celeste. But I could never give you the things he can give you. You can live in wealth and your children will never have to worry about financial problems. I can’t give you any of this."

She looks at him, trying to understand what he is doing. But no matter how hard she would try now; she can’t change his mind. He made the decision and he keeps it.

“If you really think that Drake. Then you never knew me. Then you never loved me."  
Drake looks at her for the first time. "I do lo-"

“Keep it to yourself, Drake. Go away.” She turns away from him, hugging herself to hide her hands that are shaking.

She looks out of the window, crying quiet, just the tears running down her cheeks. When she hears the door closed behind her, she put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from screaming. It hurts so much. She can’t do it. She can’t marry Liam after the man she loves broke her heart. She could never give Liam what he deserves. One day he will understand.

 

The next day Liam looks over the decoration, the guests and is looking on his clock the whole time. When the time has come, he goes in the direction of the altar but Olivia and Hana stop him.

“King Liam, may we get a minute of your time?“ Liam looks at them and sees immediately that something is wrong.

“Of course, let’s go to the maze."

Hana and Olivia nod and walk along with Liam to the maze. When they arrived, he turns to them. "What’s wrong?"

None of them dares to speak at first. But Olivia clears her throat, lays her hand on Liam’s arm. "I am so sorry Liam, but we wanted to help Celeste getting ready, but-"

“But?” Liam gets anxious.

“But she wasn’t there. So, I went looking for her, but all the clothes from her in the palace are gone.“  
Hana looks up at him. "I was calling Maxwell and he tells me that all the clothes of her are gone there too."  
Liam can’t believe what they are saying.

Olivia tries to calm him down. "I am sorry Liam, but I think the wedding won’t happen." Liam nod.

"Shall I tell the audience that something happened, and the wedding won’t be today?"  
He looks at Olivia and nods. “And tell them I want to be alone for the rest of the day. Try to think about something.” Olivia nod and watch him go.

Liam tries to call Drake, but it goes straight to the mailbox as if his phone is off. And when he tried to call Celeste it said that number he dialled has changed. He can’t believe it. The only thing he knows is, that something must have happened. Otherwise, Celeste would have never left him without leaving a message.

 

Nine months later Drake walks through New York. He arrived here two weeks ago because he wanted to be close to the place, they both met for the first time. He never stopped thinking about Celeste and Liam. But he avoided the television because he didn’t want to see them both getting married, seeing them both on television. It would’ve hurt him too much. He knows that Liam tried to reach out to him a couple of times, but he couldn’t hear his voice or hers.

Suddenly when he crossed the street, he saw Celeste. Pregnant. It was a shock that she was already pregnant. The wedding was just a couple of months ago, but she is already pregnant. It hurts Drake but at the same time, he is happy for his best friend. Before he turned around, he saw a man going to her, hug her, stroking her stomach and put an arm around her waist. But the man wasn’t Liam.  
Drake wants to find out what’s going on, so he follows them carefully.

 

After a short walk to the Brooklyn Bridge Park, the man said goodbye and she was standing and watching to the Brooklyn Bridge alone. First, he wanted to just turn around, but he wants to have answers. So, he came out of the shadow and went to her and stands beside her. Celeste tried to hide her belly, but it was too late.

“I already saw the belly.“ Drake looks across the water and doesn’t look at her. And she doesn’t look at him.

“What do you want, Drake?” It hurts to see him so close but still so far away. All she wants to do is reach out to him, hug him, kiss him, but she can’t.

“Who was that man? Where is your husband?“

Celeste sighs. "I don’t have a husband, because I didn’t marry. And that man is my best friend who helps me a lot."

For the first time, Drake looks at her but shocked. “What?"

Celeste looks up at him. “You heard right.” She starts to walk in the other direction, but Drake follows her.

“And the baby? Does Liam know he becomes a father? He needs to know that this is his!“  
Celeste turns around to him, Drake almost bump into her.

"Are you really thinking that I slept with you and Liam? One night you? The other night Liam?"  
Drake doesn’t respond and for her, it answers enough. “You think like everyone else. I am a whore right Drake?”

She turns around again, opens the door of a cab and looks at him. “I never slept with Liam. It was always you Drake. And now think again about who the father of the baby is.“

Before Drake can reach the car to stop her, she drives away.

_Shit. Drake you idiot! Why can’t you be nice to her, just once! Why can’t you just tell her how you feel._

 

After this conversation, Drake walks to his hotel and during the walk, he hears all the voicemails Liam, Maxwell and even Hana left. All of them say that he has to come back because Celeste is gone. The last voicemail from Liam says that he is going to marry Olivia and he wished that Drake could be there. He feels guilty because he let his friend down. This time he wasn’t there for him. And he doesn’t think they all forgive him for this, especially Liam won’t forgive him.

For two weeks Drake is looking for her, but it seems like she is gone.

 _Why does this city have to be this big?_ Drake murmurs to himself.

And then he saw her, sitting on a bench in the Central Park, holding a buggy with one hand. That explains why he couldn’t find her. She was probably in the hospital in the past couple of days. He goes carefully to her and sits next to her. Before she can leave, he takes her arm.

“Please let us talk."

Celeste looks at him and sees that he is sorry and clearly just wants to talk. She knows deep down it’s a bad idea, but she misses him, and he clearly does the same. “Not here.”  
Celeste takes him to her apartment. “Sit down I just bring Ben to bed."

Drake nods. While she brings him to bed, Drake looks around. There are a lot of photos with her friends, from the time of her at High School and University. But there are no family photos.

As he sat down, he hears her footsteps and looks up.

“So, you want to talk?"

Drake taps next to him on the place. "Come sit down, please."

Celeste does but remains a little distance. Drake sighs and looks at his hands. It’s been a long time since he was this nervous.

“I miss you Celeste. I miss you so much! I’m sorry for the last time, I just thought you moved on with Liam and followed your duty as a queen and that’s why you’re pregnant. I should have said it differently. I am sorry for everything, please forgive me, Celeste!"

Celeste sighs too and takes one of his hands in hers and looks on it.

“I could never be angry with you for long Drake. And I’m sorry too.” He looks up confused.

The first time their gazes meet. “I knew I was pregnant when you said goodbye. I thought it was better to not tell you after you said I would find my happily ever after. I am sorry.” Her eyes are filled with tears again.

Drake takes her in the arm and holds her close, Celeste cuddle on him. “I love you, Celeste. I always did and will never stop with it. I want to be in your life and I’m sorry I left. It was the biggest mistake."

She goes out of his arms and cups his face, look deep into his eyes. "Do you want to stay in my life? What will you tell Liam? He is your best friend and I just left without a message.” Celeste looks down ashamed.

He put a finger under her chin and forces her to look at him. “I need to start to put me first and not everyone else. I have to start to think about my feelings, my happiness and my life. And now starts to think about our baby."

Celeste smiles at the last two words. "That’s what I told you months ago.”

Drake let out a little laugh. “Heh. Yeah. You’re the person who needs to remind me about these things. I need you, Celeste."

With one hand she strokes through his hair and with the other hands she strokes his cheek. “I am yours, Drake. I always was, and I will always be yours." They both hug each other.

 

After a while, Celeste clears her throat and looks at Drake. "Do you want to see him?"

Drake only nods and seems nervous now. She takes his hand and goes into the room of Ben.

“This is Ben Perlin, our son.” He looks at Ben and has tears in his eyes.

“You can take him on the arms. He won’t break.“

He does it and he looks down at his son. Celeste can see that Drake is very happy now and he tries his hardest not to cry but fails.

After a little break, he says without looking up from Ben “I want him to have my name."

Celeste doesn’t know what he means. “What? He already has a name, Drake."

Drake looks up at her. "That’s not what I meant. I mean –” He takes a deep breath. “Celeste Perlin, will you marry me? And will you let me be the father of this handsome angel?"

She smiles up to him. "I will marry you, and of course you can be the father of Ben. On the paper, you’ve been it since his birth."  
Drake nods and kisses her forehead. "And then his name will be Ben Walker?"

She giggles and cuddles on his side. “Yes, it will. And I will be Celeste Walker.”

She looks up to him and kisses him full of love.


End file.
